It's Not About You
by cherrycokerocks
Summary: AJ Styles gets the shock of his life when his friend Karen Angle drops a bombshell that will change both their lives forever. Karen Styles pairing. Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

Title: It's Not About You  
Author: Cherrycokerocks  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None Really.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this story. All belongs to TNA and/or themselves. Not me.  
Pairings: Karen Angle/AJ Styles.  
Summary: AJ Styles gets the shock of his life when his friend Karen Angle drops a bombshell that will change both their lives forever.  
Notes: For the sake for the story. Kurt and Karen are separated but still married. They don't have any kids. Also, AJ is single without his two darling kids either. This is an older plot bunny of mine, rehashed for the Karen Styles pairing.

Chapter 1

Karen Angle stared at the two little white plastic sticks in front of her. Both were confirming her current worst fear, she was pregnant. And not only was she pregnant but she was pregnant with AJ's baby. She wasn't sure how it had happened. In fact that was a lie. Karen knew exactly how it had happened. She'd had a massive argument with Kurt and turned up at AJ's hotel room in a right state. He of course, being the good friend that we was, had offered her a shoulder to cry on. Throw in a large quantity of Jack Daniels and feelings that were usually kept well hidden had bubbled to the surface, they had made love and hadn't really spoken since. "What the hell am I going to do?" Karen said out loud.

"Are you okay in there, honey?" Traci Brooks called out from the other side of the bathroom door. "You've been in there for the last ever."

Karen took a deep breath, "I think so."

The Canadian Knockout laughed, "You don't sound so sure there, Karen."

The brunette stepped forward and opened the door, "That's because I'm not really." She held up the two sticks for her best friend to see, "I'm pregnant."

Traci's eyes went wide, "I thought you and Kurt weren't sleeping together anymore?"

"We aren't …. He's not the father."

The raven haired woman looked even more shocked, "Then who is it? Do I know him?"

Karen turned on her heels and walked back into the bathroom. She placed the pregnancy tests back down on the counter by the sink and ran a hand through her hair. She waited until Traci had followed her inside to speak again. "Yeah, you know him. It's AJ's. AJ is the father.

Traci gasped, "You have got to be shitting me? You and AJ aren't even speaking … When did you sleep with him and why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Two months ago. This is the reason why we aren't speaking. AJ decided it was a huge mistake and he's been ignoring me whenever possible since," Karen explained.

"Oh my god. I had no idea. Why didn't you say something?" Traci asked, clearly unsure why her friend would keep something like this from her.

"I wanted to but I felt really stupid after AJ rejected me and I didn't want to be reminded of the fact." Karen sighed heavily, "What am I going to do?"

Traci rubbed her hands together, "First thing we need to do is make you a doctor's appointment to confirm it. Those things aren't one hundred per cent accurate, you know."

Karen made a face, "I think it's a pretty sure bet that I am. I've skipped one period and I'm really late for this month. I just thought it was stress, ya know?"

Traci nodded, "I understand hon. We just really need to get things confirmed. What are you going to tell AJ?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I can't exactly just walk right up to him and say, 'Hi … I'm pregnant … surprise!' can I?"

Traci laughed, "Well you could and I'm sure AJ's face would be priceless but that wouldn't be the best way to drop a bombshell like this. What about Kurt?"

The brunette made a face, "What about Kurt? He doesn't have anything to do with this.

"Good luck with telling him that. He's bound to have an opinion on the matter. He's still your husband after all," Traci reminded her.

"Not for much longer, thank god. I really don't want to have to deal with him right now. The longer he's kept in the dark the better."

Traci nodded, "Yeah, that's probably for the best, hon."

"I should go find AJ and tell him I have something important to say. I only hope he'll listen to me. Do you have any idea what room number he's in?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah, he's in room 205. It's just down the hallway on the right. Are you sure you want to tell him now?"

"No … But I gotta tell him sometime and the longer I put it off the harder it's gonna be. I'll be back soon. Wish me luck?"

Traci hugged Karen tightly. "Good luck hon."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." Karen picked up the two positive pregnancy tests and walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the door. On her way out, she stopped by her bed and picked up her purse. Once the tests were inside, she continued on her way out towards AJ's room. As she reached room 205, Karen began to feel nervous. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. Maybe she should wait until it had been confirmed? She pushed those thoughts out of her head. It was better to tell him now. She raised a shaky hand and knocked on the door.

A moment later, the door was opened but it was not AJ who was standing there, it was Angelina Love, dressed in only a white towel, "Oh hey Karen."

Karen stared at the other woman for a moment, unable to process the information. "Hi … Um is AJ there?"

The blond frowned for a moment, "AJ?"

"Yeah, this is his room right?"

Angelina smiled suddenly and nodded, "Yes … yes it is but he's kind of busy right now in the shower."

Karen was starting to feel sick, "Oh …. I see."

"Can I pass on a message?"

The brunette shook her head, "No, no message."

Angelina studied her closely, "Are you okay, Karen? You don't look so good."

Karen swallowed hard, "I feel sick, I think it was something I ate. Excuse me …" Karen turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could back down the hallway towards her own room.

Angelina frowned for a second and then smirked to herself as she closed the door. As she turned around and went back towards her bed, a person walked out of the bathroom, "What are you looking so pleased about?"

"I just pulled the best impromptu rib on Karen Angle ever."

"How come? And why aren't you dressed yet? You've been out of the shower for ages."

Angelina pouted, "I've been deciding what to wear."

"Whatever! So tell me about the rib."

"For some reason, Karen thought this was AJ Styles' room so I kind of told her that he was in the shower."

Velvet Sky gasped, "Oh my god, Angelina … that's evil. I love it!" She held up her hand for her best friend to hi five.

"Holler!" the two members of the Beautiful People said at the same time.

When Karen reached her room, she ran straight to the bathroom. Only just reaching the toilet before she threw up. When she had finished she turned out to find a worried looking Traci standing behind her.

"That was quick. What happened? What did he say?"

Karen took a deep breath, "He didn't say anything. I didn't even talk to him."

Traci shot her a confused look, "He wasn't in?"

"Oh he was in all right. He just wasn't alone. Angelina answered the door, wearing only a towel. AJ was in the shower."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry hon. I had no idea those two were dating."

"Me either. How could I have been so stupid?"

Down the hallway in room 215, AJ Styles sat alone. He was miserable. He'd been about to head out for some fresh air a few moments ago but he'd only gotten as far as the door. As he'd opened it, he happened to glance up the hallway and spotted Karen Angle talking to someone. He hadn't wanted her to see him so he retreated back inside to the safety on his room. Things between himself and the brunette had been strained as of late and he just didn't want to deal with her right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Thanks for the reviews so far.**

Chapter 2

Karen had arrived at Universal Studios slightly earlier than usual. She'd decided to try and find AJ there to tell him about the baby. After finding out about him and Angelina, Karen had seriously thought about not telling him at all but Traci had persuaded her that wasn't the way to go. The brunette knew that AJ would be here as he was always one of the first to arrive backstage. It hadn't taken her long to track him down unfortunately for Karen, more of their co-workers had also been present than she would have liked. Christian Cage, Christopher Daniels, Robert Roode, James Storm and Samoa Joe were all sat around the same table. As she opened the door leading into the catering area, she took a deep breath and approached the table AJ was sitting at.

AJ Styles looked up from the PSP he was holding in his hand as he heard her approaching and frowned. Karen Angle was the last person he wanted to talk to right now and she was heading straight for him. He only hoped she would walk passed him but he was out of luck.

"Hi AJ, can I have a word with you in private?"

AJ frowned again, "Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of my friends." He turned his attention back to the PSP game he was playing.

Karen sighed heavily and snatched the portable games system out of his hand. She ignored his protests and continued, "No AJ, it can't. Not this … I really need to tell you something but if you aren't prepared to be a grown up for five minutes then forget it but let me tell you this. When everybody else knows and you're the last one to know … I tried to tell you and you were too childish to listen." She placed his PSP back onto the table and started to walk off. As she did so, she heard a voice, she recognised mutter about something about hormonal women. The Knockout stopped dead in her tracks and whipped her head around, "And you can grow up too, Christian Cage."

Laughter erupted from the others around the table. Only Christian and AJ remained straight faced. AJ huffed as she walked away, "I guess I better go see what she wants."

"Dude, she's got you so whipped and she isn't even your girlfriend. Relax, stay here. Whatever she's got to tell you can't be that important," Robert told him.

"Maybe not but she said it was important …" AJ trailed off as he stood up and followed the angry brunette out of the catering area ignoring the whipping noises being made by his friends.

It hadn't taken him long to catch up to her due to the fact she'd stopped outside the ladies bathroom when he'd called out her name. "What do you want, Karen?" AJ asked sharply.

"I thought you didn't want to know."

"I figured after what you said it was important so what is it?"

Karen frowned and reached for his hand to lead him into the bathroom. AJ let her pull him along for a couple of steps before putting on the brakes. "I can't go in there, it's the ladies room."

The brunette rolled her eyes at him, "No kidding … But none of the other girls are here yet so I think it's pretty safe for you to come in."

"Okay … whatever." He followed her inside the bathroom. "So what's so important?"

"I'm not sure how to tell you this so I'm just going to show you something instead." She reached into the purse she was carrying on her shoulder and pulled out the two pregnancy tests she'd taken earlier and handed them to him.

AJ made a face not really paying attention to the sticks, "Why are you showing me these?"

"Take a close look at them or do you need me to spell it out?"

The dark haired man finally focused on the sticks, "Pregnant?" His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "How is this possible? Did you and Kurt get back to together?"

Karen shook her head, "No … AJ? The baby's not Kurt's, It's yours."

"But we only slept together once," AJ protested.

"Newsflash genius, once is all it takes."

AJ began pacing up and down, still holding the tests in his hand, "This can not be happening. There's got to be some sort of mistake here. You can't be pregnant."

"Would you stop pacing, you're making me nervous. And it's not like I expect this to change anything between us. You can go back to ignoring me … I just wanted you to know," Karen explained.

AJ stopped pacing, "You tell me you're having my baby and you just expect me to do nothing? What kind of man do you take me for?"

Karen raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, "After you'd been ignoring me for the best part of two months, do you really want me to answer that question?"

"…"

"Or maybe I should judge you on one of the last things you said to me before you kicked me out of her hotel room the morning after we had sex? What was it again …" she paused and pretended to think about it, "Oh yeah, last night was the biggest mistake of your life and should never of happen. Does that ring any bells?" Karen asked bitterly. She stepped forward and snatched the tests out of his hand. "And besides I know all about you and Angelina … Don't worry I'm not going to ruin things for you there."

AJ screwed up his handsome face, "Me and Angelina? There is no me and Angelina."

"So she was just a one night stand too huh? God, how could I have been so stupid."

"What are you talking about?"

"I came to your room this morning to tell you about the pregnancy. Angelina answered the door and told me you were in the shower. Are you going to deny that you slept with her last night?"

"Damn straight I am. She wasn't in my hotel room last night or any other night for that matter. I was alone."

Karen frowned at him, "Don't lie to me AJ."

"I'm not lying."

"I came to room 205 this morning and she opened the door. I didn't imagine that."

"No you didn't … I'm staying in room 215. Maybe 205 is her room."

"You're in room 215?" she asked.

"Yeah, I saw you in the hallway talking to somebody this morning but I had no idea it was Angelina," AJ admitted. He ran a hand through his hair.

"But she told me you were in the shower. Why would she tell me that?"

AJ shrugged, "I have no idea, you'll have to ask her that. The truth is I am not involved nor will I ever been involved with Angelina Love. You got that?"

"I got it." Karen put the pregnancy tests back into her purse and stormed off.

"Where are you going?" AJ yelled at her retreating form.

"To get ready for the tapings. This conversation is over."

AJ followed her out of the door, muttering to himself as he went.

As soon as the main door to the bathroom had closed, one of the cubicle doors opened. Angelina Love and Velvet Sky peeked out of the door to make sure the coast was clear. The two had been about to leave the bathroom when they'd heard Karen and AJ on the other side of the door. Quickly deciding it was better to hide and listen to what was going on, the two had rushed into the first cubicle and looked the door behind them.

"Oh my god, Karen's pregnant. I don't believe it," Velvet said in shock.

"I know … Do you think we should tell her we know?" Angelina asked.

"I don't think so. When she tells we'll have to act really surprised. Show me your best shocked face …"

Angelina made a shocked face, "Oh my god, Karen I had no idea you were pregnant."

Velvet frowned, "You can't say that. It's so obvious you already knew."

Angelina grinned, "How about ..." She gasped, "Oh my god, congratulations."

"Perfect."

"I gotta go tell Traci about this."

"We can't tell Traci, we're not supposed to know remember?"

The taller blonde haired woman made a face, "Damn it. I guess I'll have to keep it a secret then. I hope she tells people soon. And I guess this answers my question as to why she was looking for AJ this morning. I feel bad about pulling that rib on her now.

Velvet laughed, "No, you don't."

"You're right, I totally don't. I didn't know anything about them. Hmm … I wonder if Kurt does?"

The shorter blonde shrugged, "Who knows, guess he'll find out soon enough."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter :) Please R & R.**

Chapter 3

While Karen was in Dixie Carter's office informing her boss of her pregnancy, Angelina and Velvet were heading towards the Knockout locker room. As soon as she saw Traci coming in the opposite direction, Angelina bolted towards her friends. "Oh my god Traci, you are not going to believe what me and Velvet have just overheard in the ladies rooms?"

Traci smiled, Angelina was always such a gossip queen, "You got me, I have no idea, what is it?"

"Angelina, you mustn't," Velvet protested.

Angelina ignored her best friend's protest, "It's just Traci, she won't say anything and besides if I don't tell somebody I'm going to burst," Angelina replied, "Karen Angle is pregnant with AJ's baby."

Traci's looked annoyed, "How did you find out about this?"

"We overheard Karen and AJ talking. I had no idea they had slept together …" the blonde Canadian trailed off and eyed the raven haired Knockout suspiciously, "Wait a minute, you don't look surprised … You already knew didn't you?"

"Yes, Karen told me this morning but it's supposed to be a secret so no more blabbing to people okay especially not Kurt. Kurt Angle must not, I repeat not find out that Karen is pregnant okay?" When neither blonde replied, Traci placed her hands on her hips, "What's the matter?"

Angelina motioned for Traci to turn around.

"Kurt's behind me isn't he?"

The Beautiful People nodded in unison.

"Shit," Traci cursed and turned around, "Hi Kurt." When the bald headed man smiled at her, Traci felt sick to her stomach.

"Hey Traci, what's all this about Karen being pregnant?"

Traci shut her eyes quickly and then reopened them, "You weren't meant to hear that Kurt."

Kurt smiled, "So I gathered … Any particular reason, I mean it seems pretty common knowledge that my soon to be ex wife is pregnant."

"Nooooo it's not," Angelina butted in, "Not common knowledge at all. Only, me, Velvet, Traci and of course now you … Karen and AJ know and she only told AJ because he's the fath …" Velvet covered Angelina's mouth before she could finish saying father.

"AJ's the father?"

Traci turned back around and shot daggers at her friend, "Angelina!"

"Ops, it just slipped out. Sorry Trace."

"We better get going, come on you," Velvet said before dragging Angelina away.

Kurt came up behind Traci and placed his arm casually around her shoulder, "So let me get this straight … Karen is pregnant with AJ's baby … Is that right?"

"You should really ask Karen about this Kurt, it really isn't my business."

Kurt smirked, "Oh believe me I will."

"You're taking this better than I expected. What are you looking so happy about?" Traci asked.

"Don't you get it, if Karen slept with AJ I can get her for adultery. I just saved a bunch of money on my divorce."

Traci made a face, "That's great Kurt." She shrugged off his arm, "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go see Dixie."

"Sure, see ya later Traci."

Traci couldn't believe what had just happened. Of all the people to be standing behind her, it had to have been Kurt. Karen was going to kill her, not that she could blame her and even though it had really been Angelina Love's fault, the raven haired beauty blamed herself. After all, she was the one who had actually told Kurt. "Shit," she muttered as she made her way towards Dixie's office. One outside, Traci took a seat on one of the chair and waited for her best friend to come out. She didn't have to wait long. A couple of minutes later the door opened and Karen walked out

The brunette frowned when she saw Traci looking dejected, "Hey you, what's wrong?"

"Oh hon, I'm so sorry but Kurt knows."

"What? How is that possible?" Karen sat down next to Traci.

"Angelina and Velvet were in the ladies room and over heard you telling AJ about the baby."

Karen rested her head against her palm, "Oh my god, I had no idea they were in there. Did one of them tell Kurt?"

Traci frowned, "Not exactly."

Karen lifted her head and shot her friend a confused look, "What do you mean not exactly?"

"It was me … He overheard me telling Angelina and Velvet not to tell him anything about your pregnancy. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

Karen smiled at her, "I couldn't never hate you honey. It sounds like it was an accident and like you said earlier, he had to find out at some point."

"He also knows AJ is the father. That was Angelina's fault."

Karen rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised?"

"I think that was an accident too but I haven't told you the freakiest part yet … Kurt was so happy when he found out."

The brunette frowned, "He was?"

"Yeah, it was kind of creepy too. He said he was going to get you for adultery and save himself a bunch of money on the divorce."

Karen sighed, "Typical Kurt. I guess we should go and find AJ to warn him about Kurt."

"Yeah." The two stood up and started to make their way towards the locker room.

Meanwhile inside the locker room Kurt had just walked in, whistling. He crossed the room and sat down on one of the wooden benches. He spotted AJ over on the opposite side, getting something out of his locker. "Hey AJ?"

AJ turned around looking miserable, "Yeah?"

"I hear congratulations are in order …"

AJ frowned and cursed under his breath, "Not really."

Kurt smirked, "You mean you aren't excited about the baby?"

Suddenly all the background noise in the room stopped, all the other people present had stopped to listen to the conversation.

"How did you find out about that?"

"You mean it's not common knowledge? I thought everybody knew Karen was pregnant with your child … Am I wrong?" Kurt asked, his voice was so loud he was on the verge of shouting.

"Holy shit," James storm piped up, "You knocked up, Karen? You sly dog."

AJ didn't replied, he just bolted towards the door.

"Was it something I said?" Kurt called out to his retreating form.

The dark haired man muttered under his breath and disappeared into the hallway, nearly bumping into Karen and Traci in the process, "You could have warned me that Kurt knew."

"I didn't, "Karen protested.

"Well he knows and thanks to him so does the entire locker room."

"Oh fantastic," Karen said sarcastically. "Thanks a lot Kurt."

"It wasn't Karen's fault AJ," Traci informed him.

"You're her best friend, you're going to say that."

Traci rolled her eyes at AJ's childishness, "No, it's the truth, whether you want to believe it or not."

"Whatever … Everybody knows now … I hope you're happy."

Karen placed her hands and her hips, "What's that supposed to mean?"

AJ shrugged and walked off down the hallway, leaving a stunned Karen Angle in his wake.


End file.
